


Будущее в прошедшем

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Будущее в прошедшем

– Извините, – говорит он. – У меня такое дело. Я… у меня нет билета. Я в интернете…  
Тсуна чувствует, как свело щеки, и только коснувшись их, с отвращением понимает, что широко, неискренне улыбается.   
– Ничего страшного, – отзывается невидимый собеседник. – Я распечатаю вам дубликат. Паспорт, пожалуйста.  
С похожими интонациями автоответчик сообщает вам, что абонент временно недоступен.   
– Но документы…  
– Права подойдут, – мягко произносит голос. – Библиотечная карточка. Пропуск…   
Все казенные окошки, наверное, специально сделаны так, чтобы, заглядывая в них, приходилось согнуться втрое.  
– Я потерял документы, – говорит Тсуна, обреченно глядя перед собой. Он – бесполезный Тсуна.  
Сейчас кассир задаст самый глупый на свете вопрос: «Где?» – и на это Тсуна ответит: «Если бы я знал, где, я бы пошел и взял их там». Или кассир заорёт: «Не задерживайте меня!», и тогда Тсуна просто пнет стену под проклятым окошком, развернется и уйдет.  
Но голос говорит:  
– Если потеряли – ищите.   
– Я же говорю, я…   
– Начните с верхних карманов куртки. Не торопитесь.  
Какая уверенность в чужих силах, хмыкает Тсуна про себя, – ему бы не кассиром быть, а генералом или правой рукой какого-нибудь босса.   
В правом кармане завалялись пара смятых чеков и почему-то руль от игрушечной машинки Ламбо. В левом – пустота. Что и следовало доказать.  
– Теперь в нижних, – говорит голос, – потом в джинсах. Если там нет, разберите рюкзак.  
Документы оказываются на самом верху, почти у крышки. Паспорт. Библиотечная карточка. Школьный пропуск.  
Уже держа в руках разноцветный блестящий билет, Тсуна вспоминает, что так и не поблагодарил кассира.   
– Вы меня просто спасли, – начинает он, – я даже не знаю, что бы я делал, я бы, наверное…  
– Нет проблем, – отвечают ему. – Нет проблем.   
И тогда Тсуна наконец заглядывает внутрь, в полукруглую нишу. Сквозь мутное стекло Кикьо, Погребальный венок Бьякурана, улыбается ему ясной и безликой улыбкой незнакомца.   
Тсуна прекрасно видит казенную «вас-сегодня-обслуживает…» табличку – с чужим именем и, конечно, с фамилией. Но перед ним, без сомнения, Кикьо: на секунду Тсуне даже кажется, что тот одет в свой черно-белый мундир командира. Только присмотревшись, он понимает: это форменный железнодорожный пиджак.  
Надо уходить, думает Тсуна.  
Но вместо этого спрашивает:   
– Вы меня помните?   
Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, услышав «нет», и уж тем более – услышав «да»; и когда собеседник несколько раз отрицательно качает головой, вздыхает.  
– Вашу мать, – раздраженно говорит кто-то в глубине комнаты. – Ты будешь работать или трепаться?   
Сейчас он его убьет. Сейчас…  
– Извините, у меня дела, – говорит Кикьо, который не Кикьо.   
Его глаза спокойны и прозрачны, как в рекламе глазных капель.  
– Спасибо, – не совсем впопад отвечает Тсуна, выпрямляясь.  
Точно так же он мог бы сказать «Слава Вонголе» или «Эники-беники ели вареники», – губы шевелятся совершенно автоматически.  
  
– Человек, – объясняет Шоичи по телефону, – это по большей части и есть его память. Даже если допустить, что вы видели…  
– Я видел Кикьо!  
– Вы видели того, кто при определенных условиях мог бы стать Кикьо. Считайте, что видели призрак.  
– Если бы я увидел Призрака, – последнее слово Тсуна почти выплёвывает, – я бы так и сказал. Но я видел именно Кикьо.   
Это плохая шутка. Шоичи медлит, прежде чем ответить.  
– Вонголе нечего бояться. Мы…  
Тсуна говорит, перебивая:  
– Мы, конечно, спасли дофига жизней и все такое. Но эти шесть оставили сломанными.  
Тсуне неудобно, но он все-таки Тсуна. В ответ он ждет чего-то вроде «если кто-то их ломал, то уж никак не ты»; или «спасти всех не получается никогда»; или, на худой конец, какой-нибудь милой банальности вроде «жизнь есть жизнь».   
Но Шоичи говорит:  
– Истинных Погребальных венков было пятеро. И еще Призрак – Бьякуран, только из параллельного мира.  
Шоичи говорит:  
– На месте командира Венков – если бы я что-то помнил, то, постарался бы забыть это как можно скорее. Особенно, если бы встретил вас среди бела дня.  
Шоичи спрашивает:  
– О каких шестерых вы волнуетесь? Может быть, вы просто случайно посчитали вместе с ними меня?  
Шоичи тоже умеет быть ядовитым.   
  


***

  
– Учтите, представители опеки будут навещать вас примерно раз в три недели! – почти рычит в трубку заведующая интерната. – Причем, учтите, неожиданно. И если что, учтите…  
Она грозно выставляет перед собой палец, словно собеседник стоит прямо здесь, в учительской.   
– Вы понимаете, что такое синдром Аспергера? – она прижимает телефон к уху плечом, листает личное дело. – Мне вот кажется, что не понимаете…  
– Ваше дело, – заведующая отдувает со лба пережженную перекисью прядь. – Но когда вы его вернете через три месяца, не обвиняйте наше учреждение!  
Она жмет отбой и раздраженно захлопывает папку.   
На другом конце города Кикьо по инерции вежливо кивает коротким гудкам.  
  
…Как он и предполагал, найти Дэйзи оказалось довольно легко.   
В прошлом – в будущем – на базе Венков он замучил всех рассказами о своем ужасном, невыносимом, невозможном детстве так, что уже через две недели знакомства название его детского дома могла без запинки выговорить даже Блюбелл. Даже спросонья.   
Ему просто нравится жалеть себя, говорил Торикабуто. Кикьо не спорил – он и сам так считал: Дэйзи нравилось, что теперь он может жаловаться. Так же, как Блюбелл нравилось, что теперь она может бегать.  
А вот Закуро не рассказывал ничего. Не то чтобы скрывал прошлое – все, что о нем надо было знать, было известно и так, а подробности никого не интересовали. Просто он не всегда в точности знал, где ночевал накануне, если, конечно, был не на задании. Что уж говорить о событиях десятилетней давности.   
Поэтому с Закуро будет, пожалуй, сложнее всего.  
– Ты думаешь, что можно собрать прошлое из обломков будущего, – говорит тот Торикабуто, что живет в его голове, Торикабуто из воспоминаний о будущем, принадлежавшем совсем другому Кикьо.  
Воображаемый или нет, Торикабуто есть Торикабуто – и он делает свою работу: говорит правду, которая страшнее клеветы.  
Кикьо привычно-неопределенно кивает.   
– Ты просто считаешь, что когда ты найдёшь пятерых, шестой найдёт вас сам.   
В прошлом или в будущем, Кикьо есть Кикьо – и он тоже делает свою работу: решает, какую именно правду следует принять во внимание.   
Кикьо не отвечает ничего.


End file.
